my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maaya Xavier/Earth 7
---- Maaya Xavier (マヤ ザビエル, Maya Zabieru) is a hero in Earth 7 and owns the quirk Broken Blaze. She is known to take boats and travel around with her wife, Skyler Xavier and her adopted son, Skipper Xavier. This gave the idea that they were pirates and after a while the two adopted it as a form of character. Though they consider themselves pirates they also consider them a Robin Hood version, taking from the evil and giving to the good. Appearance Maaya is quite a mature, grown-up lady for her age. Not only does she present herself well she also attempts to dazzle people in shows with her endless amount of beautiful outfits and accessories. Her smile has two sides to it. One side is the strong hero that stands against all evil while the other is the weak-willed girl who just wants some help. All it takes to see it is on what side people stand though only her wife seems to see her weaker side. To most, Maaya's hair is by far the most beautiful thing that she has. With a hot pink as the main colour of her hair, she certainly stands out on stage. It gives a bold statement and to some, it shows she is the leader. Maaya's hair is quite the prize in her mind, ensuring to take care of it even if it means leaving the rest of her body the care it needs. As such it as grown to a great length, achieving to be below her hips. Her hair is usually placed in a high ponytail with her hair used as a bobble. By putting it in a plait, it ties her hair off roughly and allows for her to achieve a much more natural look. Her hair also has violet through it, with certain pieces of hair coloured differently. Most are in the front of her hair or at the very tips of the ends. Despite this most people who know Maaya say her eyes are note-worthy. Being a set of brown that looks orange and yellow when looked at closely, she is often told her eyes are pretty. It is rare though for her to return the compliment as she claims her eyes are too unique for their own good. She believes that she must've inherited these good looks off her parents and as such isn't so proud of them. This is why she dyed her hair to ensure it wasn't pure pink. Even so it is rare to see the true beauty of Maaya's eyes as they rarely sparkle or shine. Instead they seem bleak and dark as Maaya tries to be the adult for everyone. They are also said to be Skyler's favourite part of Maaya. Maaya is also not 'shy on the eyes' for most. Though she has a rather rigid face, it has became something of elegance with her hair creating a base line around her face. Her eyes also frame her face well, creating a rather unique look to her. Maaya's nose is almost button like, following her mother in size and shape and as such it often hides on her face. Her lips, however, are often tense but forced into a smile. Maaya usually has a lack of make-up on her, often sticking to lip balms and natural colours, even when she is on for show. She has shown skills for make-up at times, usually creating a mask of femininity that seeks to make it seem older. Lastly, Maaya's eyebrows are thin, though they follow her natural hair colour of pink, they are so thin they often seem black or brown. You can make hues of pink and purple if looked at closely. Maaya, however, is under weight due to her living conditions and constant use of exercise. As such she does not have much muscle in her body and is almost pen-like in figure. Though this matches her usual lady-like charm, it worries most who realise how thin she is, though she is in no danger as long as she keeps eating. This is also a trait most people in Earth 7 share due to the lack of food. TBA TBA Personality and Traits Maaya is a very thoughtful woman and spends most of her time in silence. This isn't because of her lack of communication - Maaya is quite outspoken when she wants to be - but Maaya has told her friends and family about how much she loves listening to everything around her. Though she seems to enjoy the sounds of nature the most, Maaya enjoys standing out of a house and listening to people doing a days work as well. It makes sense that Maaya ensures that she has a plan of action before going anywhere or doing anything. It is something that has caused many problems as well as save her life. With this mindset Maaya follows a strict timetable for each day, each week and each month. This helps when she is rationing out food, working out where she needs to be at certain times and other survival techniques that has helped keep her and Skyler alive during their travels around the world. This thoroughly planning has it flaws. Maaya has been found constantly sitting down in front of papers and going through them endlessly. Though only Skyler. Maaya and their child travel, she often keeps tabs on people in Alaska and Australia, the two 'safe zones' of Earth 7, in hope to catch them during their 18th and take them off the islands herself. This doesn't work for most and it keeps her up at times to be able to keep track of all the children on these islands. Maaya also keeps controls the family finises, fuel, food and villain whereabouts, she is often found asleep in her office after a long day of paperwork. Maaya refuses anyone to help her or be there, ensuring this is time she demands for herself but also so no one worries about any problems that may arise. It is both a selfish and selfless task she constantly undertakes. To Maaya's own surprise, she is often idolised by people, mainly her own son, Skipper. With the lack of heroes in Earth 7 it is of no surprise that people look up to Maaya and Skyler, hoping that they will not only help them but protect them from the constant threats of villains. Tales of her travel quite fast and she often hides from the glitter and joy. Not only do they seem to out of proportion quickly but Maaya always has felt like fame and wealth was never a good reason to fight and so she usually ignores these cries. Maaya always denies children when they plead for advice to becoming a hero, telling them that it is too dangerous and that she is a fool but when seen people always feel like their is an aura of strength, beauty and hope. It is of no wonder that her name carries over lands as most people are trying to just cling to the fact that someone out there is fighting for them and not for the side of evil. This doesn't, however, stop Maaya playing a character of sorts when it comes to protecting and saving the lives she values as innocent. It is for this reason, and this reason alone, that her acts of denying her heroic actions goes unnoticed by the crowds. While some will say Maaya is desperate or grasping at straws, most will agree that what she is doing is dangerous yet Maaya tries to do everything quickly, smoothly and with a smile. She spends most of her time telling everyone to never let go on the hope in their hand and it has became a catchphrase of sorts to people. The rare videos of her, since recording has became much harder nowadays, has her mainly playing that of a strong and confident hero who often thinks of herself to be more powerful than the villains around them, no matter how tired, damaged or weak she may really be. This strength and confidence can be called a weakness or an act of stupidity to others but Maaya sees this as a way to keep herself in tact during fights she knows she will not win. After all, the world barely has any people who you can see as friends. It is this confidence though that borders into that of a cocky person. Though Maaya would never see herself as this most people dislike her as a her for this sense of strength as it seems she is often looking down of people. In the end this isn't what she is attempting to do in the slightest, thinking of only trying to be a hero for everyone. This is also a role she seems to prove to herself constantly as she tries to keep herself as always a bad-ass character for her son, not wishing for him to see her during her weakest states. So far this has been seen a highly effective but it doesn't stop the rumours of her truly being no better than the villains she fights. On the rare chance she meets someone who has this view, she does everything in her power to make them see the world just like her and give them the gift of hope but some people have really fallen into a world of despair. Try as she might, there is no escape to the negative thought pattern which she too enters on times. In the end, Maaya s a human. Her faults and stresses sometimes get to her and it is at this time she is her weakest. Though she avoids crying, seeing it as a sign she is no longer fit for her job as a human, she has been found almost moping over a cup of coffee or tea, wondering if she is truly the light of day people want. Maaya also has started to fear death, not wishing to die in front of her wife and child but also lacking the motivation to quit her job. These few times she mopes her wife is seen there for her but this doesn't stop the unquestionable feeling of loneliness as she realises that she is one of the only people in this world who will risk their peaceful life for others. Maaya is, however, very lucky to have such a kind and loving wife and Skyler can quite quickly kick her out of her fusses and weird mood strains, something she is always thankful for. History Quirk Broken Blaze (KANJI, ROMAJI) is ... Relationships Family= Skyler Xavier (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Maaya's wife and together they travel together in the form of 'pirates', protecting who they feel is innocent in Earth 7. Skipper Xavier (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Maaya and Skyler's adopted son. |-| Others= CHARACTER (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Trivia * Maaya is based on Elsa Forte from the anime series, Aikatsu Stars! Category:Females Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Earth 7 Characters Category:Heroes